Favorite Memories
by ruiiko
Summary: Beast Boy reminisces back on his favorite memories. From travelling the world with his parents, to gaining a new family with the Doom Patrol, or his first kiss with Raven. Even just spending time with his friends. Well, one thing is for sure. It's safe to say that he has more than one favorite memory.


**Enjoy!**

* * *

More than often, Beast Boy found himself reminscing. Nothing in specific, just how far he's made it. All the things he's been through, the things he conquered. Often times, he found himself smiling at all the thoughts. He had so many favorite memories-it was hard to choose just one.

From being through so many 'families', to where he was at now, he was quite content.

Still, one of his earliest memories sprouted back to when his parents were still alive. Way before the boating accident-they all travelled the world together. Beast Boy got to see so many different parts of the world-Brazil, Africa, India... several other places. He remembered always being so excited, every day, waking up for a new adventure.

_"Mama, Papa!" A young Garfielld asked. _

_His parents stirred in their sleep, and Garfield giggled as they tried to usher him back to sleep. How could he asleep when the sun shone brightly? "Wake up!" He begged, shaking them, clinging onto them. _

_"Can't you just go back to bed, Gar?" His father, Mark, asked, as he scoooped the young boy up in his arms._

_Garfiled simply shook his head. "There's so much out there to explore, and you're missing it!" He pleaded, shaking his father's shoulders again. Mark and Marie sighed in unison, before slowly getting up. Garfield simply cheered-he was already ready for the day, geared up in brown khaki shorts and a shirt, complete with a hat to shield the sun from his eyes._

_"Well, well, well, looks like somebody is already ready to go for the day, huh?" Marie chuckled, hugging her son. Garfield's eyes shined, as he watched his parents get ready for the day in the small trailer they rented out for the summer. _

_It was going to be another good day, with plenty of fun in the sun. _

Even after his parents had passed away so tragically, Beast Boy found comfort in a new 'family'. They operated alot differently than his parents did, but that was okay. They were different, but that too, was okay. Alot had happend after his parents had died. Tragically, Beast Boy had been bitten by a green gorilla, when slipping too far from his parents view. He became seriously ill, and the Logans tried whatever they could, to save their son. It worked, but as a side effect, his hair, skin and eyes grew green. And he gained the ability to shape-shift. Not a bad trade off, but things were never quite the same for poor Gar after that.

That was where the Doom Patrol came in.

The group had a long history, and originally, Beast Boy ws treated as an intruder after breaking into their headquarters. Luckily for him, he gained a membership within the team, after impressing them by trying to escape.

Each of them were so different-at first, it was hard to feel like family within the team. Mento's harsh way of leadership was less than encouraging, and more than often, Beast Boy found himself being discouraged. However, the up-side to that was the motherly love Elasti-Girl always showed for him. He found himself relating more to her than anyone else in the group, and some of his favorite memories always were centered around her.

One of his favorite memories with Rita in specific, was on nights when Mento was espicially harsh on Beast Boy, she would read to him.

At such a young age still, his favorite story was the tale of a frog transforming into Price Charming with a kiss from a fair maiden.

_Beast Boy sighed to himself, as he sat alone in the living room of the headquarters. It had been a long day, and he was exhausted. Another day of fighting the Brother Hood of Evil-granted, things went well! But Mento's harsh words took a toll on him, day after day. He understood he was just trying to look out for him... though his tactics for doing so where rather odd... but that didn't mean it hurt any less._

_"Gar?" The young male gasped slightly, looking behind him to see his 'mother'. She looked confused as to why he was sitting alone, but he put on a smile. She walked closer to him. "Why are you sitting here by yourself?" She took a seat on the couch next to him._

_He shrugged. "I dunno." He said sheapishly._

_Rita seemed to be able to see right through his act, and she sighed. "You're still upset about Mento, aren't you?" She guessed. Beast Boy didn't have to say anything for Rita to be able to know she was correct-the look in his eyes said it all. She wrapped an arm around him, pulling his close in for a cuddle. "Oh... Mento does care, kiddo. He just has... odd ways of showing it." She tried to justify, though she couldn't say she was proud of the way he treated the young boy._

_'Yeah, yeah, I get it." Beast Boy said in defeat. All the anger and pent up frustration he had welled up inside of him-that was all gone. He and Mento had gotten into a big fight earlier. For no appaerent reason-Beast Boy had thought the team had a good day. But Mento decided to edge him on a little further. And the boy just exploded. Well, he didn't have any fight within him any more. He was just tired._

_Rita quirked her lips to the side, looking at her 'son'. It hurt to see him so down-he was always the happiest one of the group. He brought life, laughter into the group. And he was so young, too-Rita couldn't count all the times she tried to explain to Steve that he shouldn't be so harsh on Garfield. Most of the time he just shrugged it off, but Rita could tell that the words effected the young boy more than Steve would think they did. He was so young... and it hadn't been too long that his real parents had... died._

_Just then, a light bulb seemed to brighten in her head, a smile lightened up her lips. "Gar, would you look to hear a story?" She offered, looking down to the young man._

_He looked up to her, his eyes shining. "...Really?" He asked in disbelief. It had been so long since somebody had read to him._

_She nodded. "For sure!" She got up, walking across the room to the book shelf, pulling out a child's book. "This was always one of my favorites, as a child-you might like it, too." She sat back down to Beast Boy, scooping him into her arms, as she began to read the story._

_And she was right, Beast Boy did like it._

_He soaked up every word of the story, until the very end. He found himself becoming drowsy, as he leaned against Rita's lap. _

_"Gar?" He heard the voices of her calling to him, and felt her shaking him. His eyes snapped open, as he shot back up to look at her. She laughed. "You fell asleep! Did you like the story?"_

_He nodded sheapishly. She chuckled again. "I'm glad. But I think it's time for bed for you, sleepy head!" _

_He then shook his head. "No!" He refused, and shifted into that of a frog. Rita crossed her arms, but then realising what he was trying to get at, she laughed again. "Oh, Gar..." She sighed, scooping the small frog up in her hands, and began to carry him into his room. She then set him down on his bed, but before doing so, pulled the frog closer to her. _

_"Good night, prince charming." She whispered in a playfull tone, giving a gentle peck to the frog, and set him down. That's when he transformed back into huam form, as he leaned against the bed. "Good night, fair maiden." He whispered back, curling into the warm sheets of his bed. _

_Rita simply laughed. "You really liked that book, didn't you?" She asked, looking back on the drowsy boy._

_He nodded. "Mhmm." He mumbled drowsily._

_She blew some air out her nose, a smile on her lips, as she flicked the light to his room out. "Goodnight, Gar." And then she closed his bedroom door. _

Sadly, Mento's harsh leadership pushed Beast Boy too far, leading him to the decision of leaving the doom Patrol. Leaving his second family behind.

This wasn't the last of Beast Boy, though. After the Doom Patrol, he made new friends, that he was still with, to this day. Friends that he could be himself with, friends who accepted him as he was, because they were all rather bizzare themselves. Each of them came from different backgrounds, and it was safe to say that most of his best memories came from these guys now, more than ever.

The Teen Titans.

At first, they were all rather at odds with eachother-but after being through so much together, they all had a better understanding of eachother. And they were all close, no matter what.

Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and... Raven.

No. All his past memories could probably never compare to the moment he shared his first kiss, his first love with Raven. Their relationship was odd, and it took a long while for them to come to an understanding with eachother. In fact, they didn't get along with eachother for the longest time. Through invading her mind with Cyborg, to the interfearance with Terra, and even just his 'lame' jokes ticking her off, it was hard for them to get close. But as the days and months rolled by, they realised that they did have something. It was odd, and it could be weird at times, but Beast Boy couldn't have wanted to trade it for the world.

He loved Raven.

So much.

_"Hey! What are you doing up here, by yourself?" Beast Boy was in awe to find the empath sitting alone on the roof at sun set. All their friends were inside having movie night, but Beast Boy had decided to find Raven, to get her to join in on the fun. She hadn't been in her room-this was his next best guess. He was right._

_"...Well. I was meditating." She answered, and Beast Boy felt immediate guilt for interupting her. He understood how much meditation meant to her, and he had already interupted her so many times before-seems like that wouldn't stop any time soon. "I'm really sorry," Beast Boy began, but stopped himself. Raven didn't seem to upset._

_He raised a brow, walking closer to her, to take a seat next to her. "What are you doing up here by yourself?" He asked, sitting cross legged next to her._

_"Meditating." She answered simply. _

_Beast Boy still looked confused. "You'd rather do that than be with your friends?"_

_She shrugged. "It doesn't really mattered." Beast Boy understood she had to surpress her emotions, but couldn't she spend time with her friends, sometimes? He pushed that thought away-it wasn't any of his business. Still, he wished she would join in on the fun._

_"You think so?" Beast Boy jumped, upon hearing Raven's voice. She paused. "Sorry," She apologized hastily. "But you're pretty easy to read. I don't have to look into your mind to know that you want me to spend time with the rest of the team. I have to wonder though, why do you care for, anyhow?" Her expression looked plain. Nothing was really a give away at this point. Beast Boy always had a hard time deciphering her emotions, anyways. She hid them so well._

_"Oh, well, I just, um," He studdered, suddenly becoming very nervous. He could feel the sweat formulating on his forehead, and he scratched the back of his neck nervously. Raven smirked. Beast Boy frowned. "What?"_

_She shook her head, looking away. And she laughed. "Nothing. Forget it."_

_Beast Boy's brow furrowed. "C'mon, tell me!"_

_She looked back to him, shock painting up her expressions for a brief moment, before she looked away. "You're nervous." She simply stated._

_"Oh." He deadpanned, and laughed nervously. "Right." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously._

_There was a pause. Raven decided to speak up again. "So, you want me back down there with you guys. With... you." She went back to their previous topic. Beast Boy felt his cheeks growing warm. He laughed again. But he didn't deny it, this time. "...Yes."_

_She looked to him, raising a brow. "And why is that, exactly?"_

_He just shrugged. "I dunno! I just think it would be... fun. And you're always by yourself anyways. We like you, Rae, I don't know why you don't see it-" He coughed, covering his mouth for a moment. His eyes darted from Raven, back to the palm of his hand. "I like you-" He coughed. He looked back to Raven, who looked shocked. She then sighed, calming herself down._

_"I know that." Raven said. Beast Boy raised a brow-and then it became appaerent Raven knew about the way he felt for her. It shouldn't have been a surprise-he wore his heart on his sleep. And like Raven said, she didn't have to read his mind for her to be able to figure out his emotions. Even without that small confession, she could have been able to decode his feelings for her a long while ago. It wasn't until now that it was brought up._

_Hesitantly, he spoke up again. "...You do?" That didn't mean he was any less curious. If she had known how he felt this long, why hadn't she spoken on it until now? Probably had something to do with the fact that Beast Boy just admitted it now, but still, cheap shot._

_Raven turned to face him. "Do you know why I avoid you so much?" She asked, not bothering to answer his question._

_Without words, he shook his head._

_She looked down, seemingly embaressed, now. "When I'm around you... I feel an enormous ammount of joy wash over me. And it can be rather over-whelming." She glanced at him, but he was speechless. She looked away. "You.. already know I need to keep a lid on my emotions. You've been inside my mind-saw the many different sides of me. But it can be hard to try and push these feelings away-espicially when... love is involved." She said that litle part a little more silently._

_"Raven?" Beast Boy just wondered. Had he heard her correctly? _

_She didn't look at him._

_He scooted closer to her, and gently wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to his body. She was cold. He could hear her sigh a little, and he allowed her to melt into him, as she leaned against him. "We really shouldn't be doing this." Raven said in a small voice, but did nothing to stop him. _

_He looked onto the sunset above their heads. "C'mon, Rae. The mood is just right-" He joked with a laugh, and Raven elbowed him in the side. But she was laughing too. He paused then, willing his grin away for a moment to be serious. "You should know how I've felt for you... I really like you, Rae." He sighed. _

_She was silent for a moment. "...I like you, too. But you know it's hard for me, right now..."_

_Beast Boy nodded. "I understand."_

_They were quiet for a moment, as Beast Boy kept a hold on Raven, as they watched the sun set together. Raven leaned against him, and after a moment, she whispered, "...I suppose that doesn't mean we can't try, however."_

_Beast Boy's eyes widened. "What?" She was talking all kinds of cracy right now!_

_She sighed. "Trigon still has an influence over me. It's still hard for me to control my emotions. But, I care about you. I really do... I just hope that someday I'll be able to feel, that I'll be free of his curse."_

_Beast Boy gripped her hand. "And I'd be there for you every step of the way, Raven. I care about you alot, too, and I know we have something special. I don't want that to go to waste." He gripped her hand tighter._

_And with that, the two looked eachother in the eyes, before they closed the distance between them, with a kiss._

Yes, Beast Boy had many great memories. Even now, just sitting around, remembering all his memories-he was happy.

"Yo, B!" The greenette jumped slightly, hearing a loud booming voice, along with a knock on his door. "We're going to play a game of Stank Ball, you in?!" Without waiting for his friend to answer, Cyborg stormed off, as his voice echoed down the hall. "Ya'll goin' down!" There was the sound of more feet on the ground chasing after him, as Starfire chased after Cyborg. "On the contrary, I beileve it is you, who will be doing the 'going down', Cyborg!" She giggled. Robin was laughing as he chased after his friends, and even the soft voice of Raven announcing she would be referee echoed through his ears.

He laughed to himself, as he kicked his feet up on his desk inside his room. A serene smile lit up his expressions, as he thought about how far he had made it. And then with a grin, he jumped up from his seat, throwing the door to his room open to chase after his friends. "Wait up, guys!" He called.

Yes, it was safe to say he had more than one favorite memory.


End file.
